


Your Body, Your Love

by ririkun



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blowjobs, Club AU, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi, blowjob, i hate songfics, inspired by Shape of You but not a song fic, shape of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririkun/pseuds/ririkun
Summary: Yami drags Seto out for a night of fun. Seto doubts anyone would want to talk to him. He is wronged when an eccentric guy invites him for a fun time.





	

The air stank of sweat and smoke. A disgusting combination, but the drinks were helping to dull his senses. To think he would be in a club on a Saturday night is outrageous. Yet, here he was, dragged out of his hole by Yami. He could’ve spent this time working on the paperwork pile that was getting increasingly bigger everyday, but Yami had to go and waste his time by bringing him here. It wasn’t as if he was going to get laid either like Yami had hoped for him. He probably just looked like a loner dude drowning his sorrows at the bar. 

After he and Yami shared shots, his friend immediately left him for fresh meat he had spotted. Here he was, nursing a beer and thinking of his workload tomorrow. 

“‘Ey there. Alone?” a voice said, snapping Seto out of his trance. To his side, a blonde man had sat down. He was fairly good-looking with slightly toned muscles and mischievous brown eyes. The white tee he wore clung to his skin, showing off his abs, and his pants hugged his bottom, giving an excellent view.  _ Guess I might be getting laid after all. _

“Not anymore.” He laughed, his posture was completely relaxed even though he was conversing with a stranger. 

“Bit of humor in ya. I like it.” His eyes sparkled. Was this what people called “bedroom eyes”? If they were, he would love to see them again. 

“Why ‘re you alone? No way anybody left ya alone. You’re smokin’,” he said, grabbing the drink the bartender had left. Seto noticed a series of numbers on the napkin that was with the drink. 

“I can say the same. Why come here when there’re others here?” He smirked and slid closer to the other man, nipping his ear before saying,” Unless you think you can handle my fire.” Seto trailed light kisses down the man’s neck. Small noises came out and he presented more of his neck to Seto. He gladly took to the invitation and sucked on an angry hickey. 

“Now, now… I at least want tah know the name of the man I’m ‘bout tah fuck,” he said, pushing Seto back a bit. 

“Seto.”

“Wow, not even a surname? I feel hurt.” He pressed his hand against his chest and pouted. 

“Depended on if you can earn it. Now, what’s yours?”

“Tah be fair, I’ll only give you mah first too. Joey. Pretty simple, righ’?” He grinned and slid back against Seto’s body. They engaged in a slow kiss, their tongues dancing around the other’s languidly. Joey had taken to groping around his body, kneading his ass. Seto sneaked his hand up Joey’s shirt, palming his nipples. They broke off their kiss, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Seto was completely smitten. Joey was out of breath, his face flushed and looking absolutely fuckable. They were both like high schoolers, experiencing sex for the first time. 

Joey took his hand and tugged him along. “C’mon now, follow my lead.”

They shimmied through the dance floor, some getting a few gropes in as well. 

They walked up some stairs, turning into a hallway that had doors lined across. 

“I may be crazy, don’t mind me. But I think I’m liking you more and more as time passes on.”

“Same,” Seto said, pulling him closer by the waist. “Let’s not talk too much. Put that body on me.”

Joey licked his lips and pulled Seto closer, driving his tongue down Seto’s throat. Seto, however, was busy taking off their clothes. Luckily they only wore plain tees and jeans. Joey opened the door they were leaning on, not breaking their kiss at all. They fell on the bed, hands going completely wild. Joey reversed their positions, with Seto on the bottom and him straddling Seto. He rolled his hips onto Seto’s crouch, grinding and causing friction between them. 

“Packing quite a sucker, ain’t yah?” 

“Not hearing you complaining.”

“Trust me, I’m not,” Joey said and proceeded to unbuckle his pants. His little soldier sprung to attention, tip glistening in anticipation. Joey gave small laps at it like he was a kitten drinking milk. He stroked the member from the base to the rest of the length but left the head. Joey slipped the abandoned head into his mouth, sucking on it. His tongue flicked the slit, causing Seto to buck but Joey held him down. He mouthed the sides, his thumb rubbing against the underside. 

His body was shivering at the ministrations, his lower abs tightening. Joey’s other hand played with his balls, massaging and rubbing them. Then, Joey leaned up from his penis, giving a few strokes to keep it hard. Though, Seto doubted it would’ve dropped any especially at the expressions Joey was giving. Suddenly, Joey engulfed his entire length into his mouth. 

Seto could feel the tightening of Joey’s throat as he was getting accustomed to the girth. He could feel his head rubbing against the back of his throat and what a wondrous feeling it was. Joey then started to move up and down the length, giving licks along and sucks on the tip when it was almost out his mouth. He went at it like it was a popsicle, though if he really were like this with a popsicle, Seto was totally jealous. Joey continued sucking at a fast pace and Seto could feel the pressure building up. When he felt like he had to let it out, Seto grabbed Joey’s head and pushed down. Joey’s throat seemed to relax around the sudden intrusion and gladly accepted the cum. 

His balls twitched, expelling the stored semen. Joey pulled off with a loud  _ pop! _ Some cum dribbled down his chin and Joey used his finger to wipe it back into his mouth and swallowed. He settled down next to Seto’s now flaccid cock, giving lazy strokes. 

“I’m in love with the shape of you,” Joey giggled, giving a teasing lick. 

“I’m in love with your body,” Seto said, patting his head. He leaned into his hand.

“Now these bed sheets smell like us. Doesn’t that turn you on?” Seto’s cock twitched, causing Joey to giggle again. He flicked at the thing and gave it a peck as an apology. 

“Now then, let’s get this up again. Can’t be letting you have all the fun,” Joey said, straddling Seto again. 

“Gladly.”

* * *

 

Seto groaned, the light hitting his eyes was an annoyance. A body shifted closer to him and he recognized it as Joey. He thought back on last night’s activities and felt stirrings. Joey was a vixen. This was the first one night stand to have gotten him completely satisfied. 

Though… It wouldn’t hurt to continue to see Joey. That is, if he would even want to. 

“‘Ey… what time is it…?” Joey mumbled from his place — head stuffed into the crook of Seto’s neck. 

“8 maybe… 9?” Seto searched for a clock, but there was none in the room.

“Wah?! Shit, I’m totally late! My boss is gonna be a total dick today. Argh!” Joey jumped up and rushed to grab his clothes. 

“Wait! Hey, you know if you wann--” Seto started but Joey slapped down a piece of paper.

“Okay, so I might be reading this wrong, but my friends have always said to do it first and regret later. So, if you’re still liking what we have, ‘ere’s mah number. Call me, or text. Whatevers better. Hopefully you’ll call?” Joey looked at him for a response. Seto nodded his head and got a 1000-watt smile back. 

“Wow. I must’ve finally got the Mistress of Luck on my side. Hear from yah later. I got work. Bye!” Joey waved and ran out the room, still tugging on his pants.

“So, you regret going out now?” Yami said, appearing from the entrance. 

“Ugh. Why are you here?”

“Why, dear cousin, I also managed to have some fun as well. Yugi Motou’s his name. Adorable little thing. Seemed innocent, he sure as hell was not. Who’s your little thing called?”

“Joey.”

“Nothing else?”

“Nope.”

“You’re totally gonna go on that date.”

“Yup.”

“Ugh. Love looks bad on you.”

“Shut up,” Seto retorted, throwing a pillow at his head.

“Ew! Your juices are on this! You’re disgusting!” Yami ran out from the room, presumably going back to his own. 

Seto looked at the piece of paper and quickly saved the number into his phone. Maybe his heart was falling too.

**Author's Note:**

> This might get extra chapters or I might just leave it as is. Obviously—or not, cause I did spread the lyrics around—this is inspired by Shape of You [Ed Sheeran]. I recently listened to the entirety of the song and the lyrics were great inspiration. I didn’t pay attention to it before because I was lazy.
> 
> I wanted to do something with the second verse and make one of those fics where an entire story is in one chapter and it’s like 30K words, but I decided naw.
> 
> The lemon was also gonna be the entire thing but I got distracted with blueberry bagels and ended it with the blowjob. Hopefully, I did well. I know that my skills still need to improve. You can imagine it as Seto on top or Joey on top. I personally like Seto on top and I know there are some who prefer Joey on top. 
> 
> WHile I was writing this, I forgot what Joey looked like and searched a photo of him and DAMN! He got nice abs! Also, I included slight puzzleshipping cuz why not? I wish I could find some fics where Yugi isn’t innocent bc he’s not in canon. He’s very aware what sex is via porn. Porn is great. But not the weird shit. Or whatever. I have weird kinks too.
> 
> Uhhh… What else is there to say? So, depending on how I feel, I might post some chapters for fluff or leave it as a oneshot. I also have no beta! I need one! Please! I’m desperate!
> 
> Also, I’m working on a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I’m not done with it, but yeah. Just to keep the masses informed. Soooo, yup. Enjoyed it? Leave a comment, I wanna see how shitty I did. If you're feeling generous, leave a kudo!


End file.
